


Get up to him

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Series: Who is the real Devil? [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Flirting, M/M, Mental Illness, Psychology, dark Romanticism, moraly grey, reference to religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Сборник нечестивых драбблов по паре Lucifer_Alastor с общим сквозным, но ненавязчивым сюжетом. Условно состоит из двух частей: в одной из которых Аластор ещё человек - Get up to him; во второй уже демон - Go down to him.
Relationships: human!Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Lucifer Magne
Series: Who is the real Devil? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666843
Kudos: 20





	1. At the killer's house

**Author's Note:**

> Не забываем, что у hum!Аластора протекает крышняк; его мышление весьма специфично. Рейтинг за это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что интерпретация Достоевского от Аластора — это интерпретация Достоевского от Аластора, а не личное мнение Автора.
> 
> Кстати, дом на болоте – это канон. Как я поняла, у Аластора было два дома: тот, в котором он жил и тот, в котором он маньячил. Возможно, что находился он на одном из Луизианских болот. Но это личный вывод, исходя из того, что по официальной инфе Аластор жил в Новом Орлеане.
> 
> * намёк на то, чем там Сатана вообще занимался; по легенде ругару становятся те, кто продал душу дьяволу.

  
Сиреневые сумерки всё сильнее сгущаются вокруг охотничьего домика на окраине болота, окутывая близлежащий лес лёгким туманом; они пахнут сладким дымком от только что потушенного костра. Никакого запаха плоти, как частенько бывает. _Сегодня вышла осечка._

Аластор сидит прямо на голых досках настила крыльца, спрятав руки в карманы длинного плаща, и безучастно наблюдает, как разорванные неясно-белые клочья тумана стелются по земле, подступая всё ближе.

Он недовольно поджимает губы, где-то очень глубоко в отдалённом уголке души его колет бесчеловечная досада из-за того, что охота не увенчалась успехом. Ему не удалось поймать свою жертву: из-за этого он ощущает себя болезненно обиженным.

Аластор как-то читал «Преступление и наказание» Достоевского — книгу про человека, который решил, что внутри он — Бог — а следовательно имеет право отнять чужую жизнь, а потом изменил свои убеждения и стал дрожащей тварью — позволил себе раскаяться в убийстве.

«Убийца с юга» никогда такого не допустит, у него всё с точностью до наоборот. Единственное о чём он жалеет в этот вечер — это о том, что не может заняться препарированием очередной жертвы, а потом смакуя рассказать о найденных останках в прямом радиоэфире или наоборот — сжечь труп бедолаги, сделав убийство интимным актом только для них двоих.

Равнодушно следящий за цепляющим кустарники туманом Аластор краем глаза замечает смазанное движение где-то на периферии. Что-то белое мелькает среди деревьев, и в тревожной лесной мгле слышится скрип подошв. Что странно, ведь должен раздаваться чавкающий звук болотистой почвы, а не такие чёткие шаги, словно кто-то идёт поверх земли, даже не думая увязнуть.

Но Аластор не верит в мистику, он, улыбаясь одними губами, медленно проводит пальцем по спрятанному в кармане лезвию бритвы, наблюдая за приближением светлого силуэта к тропе, ведущей к его дому. _Похоже, что этот вечер ещё можно спасти. «Пуля — дура, а штык — молодец!»_

Когда незнакомец, раздвинув длинные косы мха, выныривает где-то слева от деревянного крыльца, мурлыкая себе под нос нелепую, но мелодичную песню, радиоведущий замечает, что одет тот в совершенно неподходящий для лесных прогулок вычурный викторианский костюм. Такой белый, что пыльным глазам Аластора становится больно от его неуместной чистоты.

— Ох, ну и занесло же меня! — беззаботно пропевает низкорослый чудак, так весело, будто это вовсе не опасно — оказаться практически ночью в такой глуши.

На секунду, всего на секунду кажется, что глаза у него — змеиные, а зубы — острые. Но когда он наконец-то смотрит в упор на Аластора, к его лицу словно бы прилипает маска. Оно становится нормальным — _человеческим_. Но если бы потом кто-нибудь попросил Аластора описать его внешность — он не смог бы сказать ничего вразумительного, кроме того, что она была не запоминающейся. И вовсе не из-за того, что он потерял свои очки на неудачной охоте.

Радиоведущий встаёт и, балансируя на краю ступеньки, склоняет голову в знак приветствия.

— Добрый вечер! Меня зовут Аластор — я местный охотник. Должно быть Вы заблудились и замёрзли. Я могу растопить печь. Милости прошу в мой дом.

— Замёрз? 

Вместо того чтобы по правилам приличия представиться в ответ, незнакомец идиотски улыбается, загнав кончик языка в угол рта. Он, прищурившись, изучает его лицо, пристально смотрит в глаза, и тут же его напускная дебильца пропадает: Аластор почти физически ощущает, как острый взгляд незнакомца проникает в темень его души, прямо через покрасневшие белки глаз, умело препарируя, даже не разрывая плоть. Отчего Аластор ощущает лёгкий холодок где-то около позвоночника из-за едва уловимого чувства опасения.

— Согреться можно и без огня, душа моя, — вкрадчивый голос утопает в звуке ни с того ни с сего заверещавшего на все звериные голоса леса.

При всей своей ловкости Аластор не успевает среагировать, когда незнакомец врезается в него, опрокидывая его худое тело на дощатый пол, заставив чувствительно приложиться затылком. Он медленно обнюхивает его шею и лицо, словно большой кот, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия, пока радиоведущий пытается избавиться от концентрических кругов перед глазами, усиленно моргая.

— Ты пахнешь почти всеми смертными грехами. Очаровательно, — его баритон кажется то низким, то высоким и звучит где-то на краю сознания. — Но преобладает мой любимый.

Аластор понимает, что выхватить лезвие и полоснуть по горлу жертву, оседлавшую его грудь, у него не получится. Незнакомец коленом притискивает его руку, в которой находится бритва, к бедру, словно зная о её существовании, вторым коленом, пригвоздив вскинутую для защиты ладонь, — полностью обездвиживает верхнюю часть тела.

Незваный гость выглядит небрежно-величественно, возвышаясь над ним, будто ему ничего не стоит подмять под себя человека в два раза крупнее себя.

Душный влажный воздух вокруг них наполняется скользкой приторностью сгнивших цветов. На губах незнакомца должно быть привкус крови и яблок, раз глаза у него вновь змеиные, и Аластор чувствует себя Евой в Эдемском саду.

Мягкая ткань перчатки прижимается к его щеке, большой палец не спеша оглаживает линию челюсти.

— Мне не нравится когда трогают моё лицо, — шипит Аластор сквозь зубы, несколько раз безрезультатно попытавшись скинуть с себя несостоявшуюся жертву; ноги-то у него свободны, но их будто приклеило к деревянным доскам.

Незнакомец смеётся и легко соглашается:

— Хорошо. Если таково условие. _Лицо_ я трогать не буду.

Его ладони перемещаются на шею, то ли обнимая, то ли медленно душа, фиксируя голову Аластора таким образом, чтобы тот не мог отвернуться и не смотреть в горящую янтарём бездну глаз. От взгляда которых он ощущает себя так — будто его кинули в костёр. Жар расползается по всему телу, словно температура резко повысилась на десяток градусов за несколько мгновений.

Что-то внутри сжимается от волны мощной энергии власти, исходящей от незнакомца: отравляющей кровь, иссушающей плоть, жгущей кожу мелкими иголками и ввинчивающейся в его нутро. Она везде — внутри и снаружи. Такое ощущение, что хтоническое существо, оседлавшее его, что-то из него высасывает лишь одним свои взором, может быть, даже душу.

Волей-неволей Аластор перед истинной силой чувствует себя той самой жалкой тварью, которой поклялся никогда не быть. Однако он не просит отпустить его, только тяжело дышит и судорожно облизывает пересохшие губы. Молчит, но скалится.

— Упс. Чуть переборщил? — склонив голову к своему плечу, незнакомец невинно хлопает глазами, будто не понимает, почему человек под ним только что чуть не отдал Богу (ха!) душу. — Вообще-то я не должен быть здесь: задержался из-за твоей чудной грешности. А тебе ко мне присоединяться пока что рано. Закрой глазки, не то ослепнешь.

Сопротивляться в принципе не выходит, поэтому Аластор послушно сжимает веки, чувствуя как постепенно исчезает вес незнакомца. И вместе с этим ощущает, как часть за частью ослабевает тяжесть на душе.

Раздаётся хлопок и воздух наполняется запахом гари. Тут же где-то вдалеке истошно завывает ругару*.

Аластор рвано со свистом выдыхает и открывает глаза. Приняв вертикальное положение, слегка дезориентированный, мотая головой, оглядывается по сторонам. Никого нет. Только кусочек выгоревшей вместе с травой земли у самого крыльца, образующей подозрительно ровный круг.

По лицу ненормально улыбающегося Аластора пробегает тень веселья. Случившееся с ним несколько минут назад он мысленно заносит в раздел — весьма занятно, но непонятно.

— Вообще-то у меня к Вам есть парочка вопросов, — произносит Аластор хорошо поставленным голосом радиоведущего, с той интонацией, которую обычно использует в интервью по радио, — молодой человек.

Из-под земли раздаётся тихий постепенно затухающий смех. Ветер шелестит сухими ветками по кругу из испепелённой травы, донося до слуха глухое:

«Ещё встретимся, душа моя! А пока — _забудь_ ».  



	2. In Peugeot 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай, уточню, что в религии вуду сатанизма нет. Она строится на обращении к духам Лоа, которые служат посредниками между Богом и человеком.
> 
> А вот Люцифер подсунул Аластору книгу с вуду-шмуду из Ада (и это авторское допущение).
> 
> W!: матерное слово ближе к концу.  
> W!: много терминов, которые требуют сносок, но не хочу забивать текст звёздочками
> 
> Вкратце. Марди Гра - ежегодный карнавал, проходящий перед Великим постом в Новом Орлеане. Барон Самеди - один из самых популярных Лоа, которого изображают мужчиной в чёрном фраке с тростью в руке и нарисованным на лице черепом (иногда не нарисованным). Многие переодеваются в него на праздник. Он популярен не только в Новом Орлеане, но и на Гаити. Хунган - это жрец вуду.  
> âme - душа, но Аластор перепутал с ami - приятель  
> Где-то в вики я читала, что в речи Аластора проскальзывают французские слова. В теории он должен знать этот язык.

  
Аластор аккуратно складывает газету, в которой _его_ жертву вполне резонно даже не попытались приписать Убийце с юга, потому что: «похоже на несчастный случай». Дослушивать неожиданный фьюжн традиционного диксилендного звучания, исполненный белыми, уже не хочется. Пить тоже. Послав несколько дежурных улыбок дамам в костюмах Мамы Бриджит, с остервенелым упорством пялящихся на него всё время пока он с картонной усмешкой медленно цедил ром, (словив охи-вздохи и сделав вид, что не услышал просьбу об автографе), он кидает парочку лишних баксов на чай официанту и с непринуждённой грацией устремляется к выходу.

На задворках сознания бьётся зудящее беспокойство, расшатывая с таким трудом собранный внутренний мир. Убить человека с одного удара головой об стенку — вот это рекорд! Которым Аластор, конечно, не гордится. Ужасное, невыносимо скучное преступление, совершенно не похожее ни на творчество, ни на индивидуалистическое его истолкование.

«Дьявол, мне нужно больше вдохновения!»

С этим немым восклицанием он вступает на мокрый от недавно прошедшего дождя тротуар. В голове помимо — только шум радиостанции, который Аластор «включает», когда хочет спрятаться от воплей толпы; тем более необходимый сейчас, когда люди, возбуждённые из-за карнавала Марди Гра, несдержанно громко вопят. И поэтому он очень сильно удивляется, когда сквозь помехи проступает молодой слегка шипящий голос, вполне гармонично вписывающийся в них.

Это катастрофически неправильно. И заставляет Аластора, только что вышедшего из бара, притормозить, обратить внимание на машину с приглашающе открытой дверью справа от себя.

— Подвезти, mon âme? — игриво доносится из салона (уже не в голове).

Мысли радиоведущего перестают «шуметь», втягиваются в более размеренную колею педантичного анализа действительности, временно накидывая белую завесу на личные проблемы.

«Mon ami», — хмыкает про себя Аластор, разглядывая отполированное до вульгарного блеска инженерное чудо.

Такое обращение неудивительно, если учесть, что любимый джаз-бар известного на всю округу радиоведущего находится на улице в самом конце французского квартала и переселенцы из Европы здесь встречаются чаще, чем в других. Но вот красный пежо, презентованный после биржевого краха в парижском автосалоне, могут позволить себе единицы.

Это значит, что его хозяин не из местных. Это значит, что если Убийца с юга второй раз за текущую неделю нарядит Новый Орлеан в чудесное кровавое платье в тон машины — никто не будет против. Пижонов здесь не любят.

Однако авто слишком приметное… Стоит ли соглашаться, зная, что ничего не выгорит: ни одному, ни другому?

Но на улице: удушливая духота, терпкий запах рома и ночь, взорванная яркими красками Марди Гра. Если бы не его обязанность — вести светскую жизнь и не вызывать подозрений, он в этот вечер и носа на улицу не сунул бы, тем более после последнего совершенно не вдохновляющего преступления. Сегодня ночью он рассчитывал только на алкоголь и джаз, будучи не из тех, кто охотится в толпе.

«Француз» медленно ведёт ~~когтями~~ ногтями по спинке дивана, и скрип как ни странно перекрывает крики танцующих и веселящихся людей, вплетается в зажигательный сердечный ритм барабанов, который начинает звучать для Аластора подначивающе.

— C'est incroyable! — с приторной сладостью произносит Аластор, и несмотря на то, что в конце дня скулы уже ломит от боли, он улыбается, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть водителя; тот проступает из тьмы салона весь целиком, как будто кто-то резко включил свет.

Лицо «француза» разрисовано блестящей чёрно-белой краской, тёмные очки и белый (?) фрак с цилиндром — почти всё, как полагается — ещё один фальшивый Барон Самеди. Даже трость имеется (которая занимает на диване почётное место спереди рядом с водителем): только набалдашник у неё не в виде гроба, как должен быть, а в виде яблока.

Голос матери где-то на задворках подсознания уже начинает причитать: «Эти иностранцы совсем не уважают Лоа!»

Сам Аластор никогда не ратовал за аутентичность и ко всяким вуду-шмуду относится скептически. Хотя его родственники и считают, что у него есть дар, ведь не может быть иначе, раз его отец был таким талантливым хунганом.

Отмахнувшись от непрошеных мыслей о родне, Аластор решает, что правильным ответом на вопрос: подвезти, будет — нет. Но, увы, соблазн родился раньше его.

— И что же вы хотите взамен? — уточняет Аластор, внимательно вглядываясь в чужие глаза, ощущая раздражение охватившее всё нутро — затемнённые линзы не позволяют в полной мере считать эмоции чёртова пижона; но ему чудится, что он улавливает золотистый блик за тёмными стёклами.

«Француз» в свою очередь не шевелится, позволяя изучать себя, с затаённой улыбкой наблюдая за ним.

— Можешь называть меня Барон, — наконец произносит он, водя по чёрным губам указательным пальцем, и смеётся так, словно только что услышал невероятно удачную шутку.

Понимая, что ответ на свой вопрос не услышит:

— Аластор, можно на «ты», — легко и гибко проскользнув в салон, радиоведущий беспардонно плюхается на диван, отчего трость соскальзывает вниз.

«Француз», умильно сложив брови домиком и причитая: «Ай-ай!», быстрым змеиным движением тянется к ней. Перегнувшись через Аластора, он ловит трость и прислоняет к двери так, что радиоведущий оказывается зажат между ней и водителем.

Аластор отметив этот факт намётанным глазом того, кто умеет загонять жертву в тупик, с кривоватой ухмылочкой прижав руку к груди, уточняет — тихо с нотками наигранного испуга:

— Это чтобы я не убежал?

— В любом случае не выйдет! — смеётся Барон.

Театрально застонав и откинувшись на спинку дивана, устраиваясь поудобнее, Аластор сквозь полузакрытые веки наблюдает за руками в чёрных перчатках, ловко выворачивающими руль. Так искусно маневрировать по улице, до отказа заполненной людьми, может только настоящий ас.

Гонщиков в коллекции Аластора ещё не было. Но у него же очень запоминающая машина. _Её можно утопить в болоте. Стоп! Нет, слишком много свидетелей. И всё же какой соблазн…_

— Барон Самеди сейчас на Гаити, его давно не забавляет Марди Гра. Представляешь видеть своё лицо на каждом смертном? Тем более, что завтра Великий пост, а он любит пожрать. Ха-ха! Тебе подошёл бы костюм Санта Муэрте, знаешь ли… Мне в пару…но…

Барон одновременно хищно и по-мальчишески улыбается, смеётся из-за только ему понятных вещей, и несёт полную, на взгляд Аластора, околесицу. Хотя… Санта Муэрте… Пожалуй, ему действительно подошло бы пенсифицировать смерть (если исключить то, что пол у неё женский).

— … в день когда каждый может нацепить на себя маску, ты это не сделал, — внезапно пугающе-серьёзным тоном подытоживает «француз».

Но через секунду, улыбнувшись, как ни в чём не бывало, начинает насвистывать старинную мелодию.

— И о чём это говорит? — уточняет радиоведущий, пытаясь втянуть (Дьявол, у этого пижона концентрация внимания, как у ребёнка!) «француза» в диалог.

Барон перестаёт свистеть, переводит свой взгляд с дороги на Аластора, и впервые замолкает, прижав голову к плечу (за тёмными линзами ничего не видно, но Аластор уверен, что «француз» внимательно на него смотрит), словно пытаясь решить, что именно ему следует, а чего — не следует говорить.

— О том, что она уже на тебе, — произносит он наконец.

Аластор ухмыляется.

Про себя он с ним соглашается, где-то в перерыве между мыслями о том: как пижон ведёт машину, не глядя на дорогу, однако никуда не врезается, и стоит ли его убивать, когда они доедут до дома. Потому что экземпляр прекрасен, хоть и немного суетлив, и Аластор хотел бы владеть им, как владеет через убийство каждой своей жертвой.

… доедут до дома… Подождите… Разве он называл ему свой адрес?

Но эта мысль, вспыхнув тут же гаснет, когда Барон нараспев тянет:

— C'est là que mon petit nid se situe!

Аластор смотрит перед собой в лобовое стекло и действительно видит крыльцо родного дома. Сколько времени прошло, разве они могли добраться досюда так быстро?

От очередного резонного вопроса, заданного самому себе, его отвлекает фырканье слева. Облокотившись на руль и повернувшись к нему всем корпусом так, что колено упирается в его колено, Барон смотрит на него, самодовольно скалясь, словно переводя внимание на другой более насущный: «Хочешь продолжить вечер?»

«Определённо», — быстро определяет для себя Аластор, запуская руку во внутренний карман своего пиджака под внимательным (наверняка) взглядом «француза» и нащупав рукоятку перочинного ножа, резко вытаскивает его, одновременно раскрывая.

Щелчок, и через секунду он приставляет лезвие к белому горлу, слегка надавливая чуть ниже кадыка. Ощутимо, но пока что не до крови. На мгновение кажется, что у «француза» отсутствует пульс. Но будто услышав его мысли, жилка на шее жертвы начинает лихорадочно пульсировать от ускорившегося сердцебиения. Всё как Аластор любит.

Нож — оружие простое, но им можно сделать много удивительных вещей, например: вырезать контур ветвей сонной артерии под челюстью и на шее.

Он берёт «француза» за подбородок, приподнимая его голову так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Ты собираешься звать на помощь?

— Пока, пожалуй, нет, — Барон комично вытягивает губы трубочкой.

— Знаешь как это будет? — Аластор, перевернув нож, проводит тупой стороной лезвия под ключицей этого совершенно не напуганного им идиота: — Вот так, только гораздо быстрее. А потом ты захлебнешься в своей чудесной ярко-красной крови.

— О! — хрипло произносит «француз» и, не отрываясь, смотрит ему в глаза (наверное).

Аластор видит желание чёрным по белому написанное на его лице — получить всю ту боль, которую он сможет дать. Он цокает языком и дразняще усмехается.

(И Аластор вдруг понимает, что не сможет).

Жертва — абсолютно спокойная и уверенная в себе — не цепенеет от страха, не умоляет отпустить, вполне членораздельно продолжает беседовать с ним, поддразнивает. Это говорит о том, что: либо перед ним сумасшедший, либо некто могущественный, не пользующийся своей силой без крайней необходимости.

— Охотник настиг хищника, и? — спокойно интересуется Барон, не переставая улыбаться.

«И тот возьмёт его в свою стаю», — думает, но не говорит несколько растерянный Аластор.

От головокружения сжимает желудок и ломит ладони. Почему-то Аластору кажется, что он стоит на разрушающемся плато посреди бездны, и ему совсем не хочется измерять высоту своей смелости. Это ощущение ему что-то напоминает. Он был в какой-то похожей ситуации… Вспомнить бы… Незнакомец… болото… невероятная сила. Та, что не подавляла его волю, но доминировала.

Словно в разноцветной мозаике: отдельные пазлы, недавно бывшие разрозненными деталями, медленно складываются в единое целое, заставляя Аластора свободной рукой потянуться к очкам Барона и поднять их наверх.

Улыбка на губах пижона становится всё шире и острее, по мере того как Аластор стремительно бледнеет, напоровшись взглядом на узкие змеиные зрачки.

— Дьявол, — рука, сжимающая нож, дрожит, когда Аластор вдруг осознаёт, что острый край лезвия направлен на него самого.

— А ты хотел бы, что бы я существовал? — игриво тянет «француз», изменив тембр своего голоса на более глухой, и тонкие губы почти касаются щеки Аластора, когда он подаётся вперёд, упираясь горлом в обух ножа. — Иногда мне кажется, что пока существуют такие люди, как ты — я совсем не нужен. Но я всегда рад помочь своим любимцам — тем, кто точно присоединится ко мне…после. Ты же сам меня позвал, разве нет? «Дьявол, мне нужно больше вдохновения!»

Радиоведущий слегка отстраняется от режущей кромки, ставшей ближе к его горлу из-за того, что чёртов знакомый незнакомец надавил на обух. По хорошему нужно повернуть лезвие наоборот, но Аластор, вглядываясь в нечеловеческие глаза какого-то странного, почти рысьего разреза, понимает, что не хочет этого делать.

Между тем во взгляде незнакомца начинает разгораться шуточный мальчишеский азарт.

— Пожалуй, я тоже сброшу маску.

После этих слов воздух исчезает из лёгких Аластора, ударяя в уши студящим кровь многотональным эхом криков, исходящим от невидимого звенящего кокона окутавшего мужчину перед ним, заставляя всей душой ощутить чужую злобу, заключённую в его теле.

«Они всегда со мной. Я тоже ммм… коллекционирую», — звучит в голове ласковый голос.

Аластор ощущает себя, замершим у подножия вулкана перед стекающей с него волной из лавы и при этом лишенным возможности спастись. Воздух вокруг него густеет, наполняется вязким запахом крови, железом оседающим в лёгких, и каждый член его тела начинает растворятся в внезапно накинувшемся на него бессилии; нож из онемевших пальцев с мягким шлепком падает куда-то на пол.

Дышать становится всё труднее. Аластор непослушными пальцами ослабляет галстук, но воздуха по-прежнему не хватает; перед глазами всё расплывается.

Холодная ладонь зарывается в его волосы, прижимая за затылок к узкому плечу. Дьявол, змеей обвиваясь вокруг его сущности, бархатно шепчет:

— Дыши. У меня тяжёлая аура, когда я её не скрываю.

Аластор, потерявшись в холодных прикосновениях чужих пальцев к своему затылку и шее («не к лицу, душа моя, — всё, как договаривались»), не сразу осознаёт, что его выдох выходит рваным, но всё же выходит.

Сатана тихо говорит ему в макушку:

— Я чувствую на вкус все твои мысли, Убийца с юга. Ты же хочешь быть мной?

Сквозь мешанину из мыслей и ощущений эта фраза проходит чётким ударом острого ножа, пропарывая сознание. _Хочет._ Он до одури хочет быть таким сильным, как этот… дьявол.

— Могу вывернуть тебя наизнанку, заполнить собой, а потом проглотить, — змеиные глаза обжигают больно — раскаленным металлом обжигают его разум.

Гудок, случайно нажатый локтем, лезвием разрезает воздух вместе с хриплым выдохом: — Хочу.

Его вдох входит обратно вовнутрь, когда нечто тёплое, пахнущее ядовитым соком магнолий, прижимается к губам; и Аластор больше шокированный не тем, что это происходит, а тем что от этого его тело простреливает ярой слепящей вспышкой, кричит у себя в голове: «БЛЯДЬ! ЧТО ЗА ВТОРЖЕНИЕ?!»

И продолжает мысленно кричать, когда чужой язык, обольстительно обведя его верхнюю губу, проскальзывает глубже. И Аластор это "терпит" (игнорируя охватившее его подобие опьянения), пока Сатаны не становится _слишком много_ , а слово «вторжение» не приобретает какой-то зловещий смысл.

Уперев ладони в чужие плечи, Аластор пытается с силой оттолкнуть от себя Самаэля. Тот не на миллиметр не сдвигается, но через минуту медленно отстраняется — сам — и смотрит недовольно прищурившись с прицельным вниманием прямо на него, словно считая сгоревшие в Аласторе предохранители.

Внутри под рёбрами скребет, разливается что-то тёплое давно забытое, первозданное.

— Я — асексуал! — он едва различает собственный ошарашенный шёпот, потому что в ушах шумит кровь, и он уверен, что в его глазах сейчас — смесь из безумия и желания.

(Я — убийца! Меня не возбуждает ничто, кроме охоты!)

Аластор сглатывает, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он отчаянно цепляется за собственное напряжение, потому что только оно — единственно понятно, пусть и тоже необъяснимо. В это время пальцы Сатаны, легко пробежавшись по его костяшкам, тут же исчезают. В руке остаётся книга, затянутая в чёрную обложку.

— Я сплю? Точно, сплю.

Это было бы самым рациональным объяснением происходящему, и Аластор пытается за него ухватиться.

— Сон — это обитель, в которой можно грешить, не опасаясь кары. А это, — он указывает на книгу, — Реальное вуду. Изучи, прежде чем проситься ко мне… в стаю, — он смеётся. — Ты же не хочешь занимать там последнее место, mon âme?

На лице Сатаны вкрадчивая, ласковая, но в тоже время демоническая улыбка.

«Я хочу проснуться, чёрт возьми!» — это последнее о чём думает Аластор прежде, чем его сознание со всех сторон окутывает снежный туман.

Очухивается Аластор в своей постели с гудящей головой и не ясным представлением о прошедшей ночи.

Утреннее солнце яичным желтком лениво растекается по комнате. Аластор щурится: лучи падают прямо на него. Сквозь ресницы он видит только сплошное золотистое сияние. _Похоже на его глаза._ Но на чьи именно Аластор не может вспомнить. Неужели и его захватило безумство Марди Гра и он допился до чёртиков? И кто его сюда дотащил?

Но вопросы отходят на второй план, когда его взгляд, сфокусировавшись, цепляется за чёрную книгу, острым краем упирающуюся ему в ладонь. К обложке приклеена записка, на которой достаточно коряво (будто человек уже сто лет не писал) выведено: «Для вдохновения!»

Повернувшись на бок, он небрежным жестом открывает книгу на первой попавшейся странице: «Ритуальное убийство/подчинение при помощи чёрного обряда».

«Что за бред?» — смеётся про себя Аластор.

Но не прекращает чтение, потому что сама идея превращения людей в игрушки с помощью вуду — забавна, хоть и нереальна. (И его совсем не смущает ощущение чьёго-то присутствия за левым плечом).  



End file.
